An Alternate Perspective
by Kaji-Kun93
Summary: Fourth Year Lily is constantly getting pranked by James Potter, but after a potions accident, Lily finds herself in an alternate universe where she is part of the Marauders. Can she change and see that they aren’t as evil as she thinks while being one?
1. The Beginning

Alternate Perspective

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any character affiliated in Harry Potter. I do own the plot though.

Summary: Fourth Year Lily is constantly getting pranked by James Potter, but after a potions accident, Lily finds herself in an alternate universe where she is part of the Marauders. Can she change and see that they aren't as evil as she thinks while being one?

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

* * *

"James Potter!" The almost daily scream reverberated through the halls as Fifth year Lily Evans stalked the halls looking for her prey. Most students learned by now to avoid her eyes, once, when an adventurous student dared to see what was done to her this time, she pinned him against a wall, held him at wand-point, and demanded for him to tell her where a certain prankster went. The student couldn't look at Lily for a week without wincing to himself.

As she stormed through the halls, students now looked at the wall, or pretended to be interested in some random object in the hallway, and when she'd pass, look at the damage and chuckle quietly. While James Potter may be sometimes brutal in his pranks, at least they never hurt someone… Well, not directly. Lily was known to injure people in her furious attempt to kill James Potter.

Today, Lily was normal, in terms of clothing and color, but she spouted two twitching cat ears on top of her head and a red tail that snaked out of her robes. A student behind her, forgetting about her new ears, sniggered. She whipped around, and glared death to the student. He merely gulped and hurried away. Lily just continued her search and destroy mission.

Meanwhile, James Potter was eating in the Great Hall, stuffing his face with food so that Professor McGonagall could not see his grinning face; she had a tendency to detect pranks because of his grinning face. His best mate, Sirius was also stuffing his face out, not because he had something to hide, but because he was hungry. On his other side, Remus calmly ate his food, and noticing the way James ate, sighed. Peter was on the opposite side of the table, and while not eating as much as the two biggest eaters of the Marauders, was still the fattest. Remus noted the time, and counted…

_3…2…1…Chaos_

The doors of the Great Hall burst open as Lily stormed in the room at exactly 12:34, how James timed it so that Lily came in always at the same time Remus didn't know. The hall grew quiet, save a few snickers that were put out by a glare.

As if on cue, McGonagall stood up, examined all four Marauder's faces, and found who was innocent or guilty. "Potter!" She yelled as James stood up, took a bow, and was already on the way to follow her to her office. Lily just glared at him as she followed them, slightly blushing from embarrassment from her public appearance. When she left, everyone returned to their lunch, not bothered at all by this common occurrence besides being another thing to talk about during lunch.

Thirty minutes later, James and Lily came back down, Lily completely normal, and James grinning all the way down. He got back in his seat beside Remus and Sirius, who both gave him secret grins telling him he did a good job.

"Bloody good job, mate." Sirius stole a glance at Lily when she wasn't looking. "How'd you even manage that without her looking?"

"Oh she was, Sirius, she was." James laughed again. "It's just that she needed to fix her clothes while I escaped down here."

Their conversation was cut short as lunch quickly ended and all of them went off to Potions.

~~~~~0~~~~~

Lily felt annoyed, angry, and wanted to bash someone's head against the wall. Namely, a James Potter. Too bad fate was unkind (or kind, she thought, because she finally got a chance to bash that certain someone's head against the wall) and was partnered up with James Potter.

"Well, Evans, ready to work together?" His expression was of angelic innocence. Too bad she didn't fall for it, or he might've been saved by her wrath.

"Say one more word, and you'll regret it."

They worked quietly throughout the class, cutting up materials and carefully putting them in the cauldron. Though when putting in a main ingredient, Lily felt her ears twitch on top of her head. She turned angrily to James, who looked up with real surprise as he stared at the cat ears she now sprouted again.

"Potter." She said dangerously as he pleaded his real innocence for once.

"I. Am. Sick. And. Tired. Of. These. Pranks." She chucked each piece of ingredient after every word, every one making a loud splash.

"Evans, it's a delicate potion." He weakly said as she turned to the cauldron to find it bubbling madly from the disturbance created. James only managed to get out of the way before it exploded, Lily taking the full brunt of the force as she fell over on the floor, unmoving, the potion mysteriously evaporated, mostly, aside from a few drops of purple goo.

"Lils? Lily?" James did not think as he picked up her unconscious body and ran carrying her to the hospital wing.

~~~~~0~~~~~

Lily was floating in a black world with only one thought in her mind. _'I hate James Potter.'_

Lily opened her eyes and saw nothing. "Potion exploding, I'm hallucinating or blind. Probably blind after that. She felt her head and her ears to find them completely normal.

Suddenly, out of the blackness a figure appeared. It was more of a black shadow, but for some reason Lily could sense it. It leaned next to her ear, and said, "Give him a chance."

Before Lily could comprehend the meaning of the words, she was spinning again into consciousness.

~~~~~0~~~~~

The first thing Lily noticed as her brain came into consciousness was that she smelled healing potions, and unmistakable smell that always came with hospitals and other sterile places. _Hospital Wing…_ She groaned in protest.

"Lily? Lily? Are you alright? Hey Nurse Pomphrey, she's awake." A voice came to her right side as she struggled to remember whose voice it was.

"Why you boys should give her some room to breathe. She's been out for a week now. But I trust you can figure out if she's okay or not." The sound of feet were walking away and a door shut.

_'A week? Have I been out that long?'_ Lily struggled to open her eyes, they were so heavy.

She finally sat up, a little dizzy from the effort, and opened her eyes. Four faces full of worry met her eyes as she comprehended the figures around her.

"Potter? Black? Remus? Peter? What are you doing here?" She said confused.

James and Sirius were taken slightly aback by her usage of their last names. "Lily, are you okay?" James said slowly, a sudden dread filling his heart.

"I'm fine."

"You seem kind of… different." Remus hesitantly said.

"How? I'm the same as always."

"Where does James live then?" Sirius cut in, hoping she could prove she was the Lily they knew.

"Why the bloody hell should I know where he lives? It's not like he's my friend or anything." Lily looked to the shocked faces of the four standing next to her. "Am I?"

James merely turned away and ran out of the room, the pain evident on his face. Sirius looked at Lily sadly before following James. Peter looked at her in slight terror at her situation, while Remus put two and two together.

"How much do you remember, Lily?" Remus stated with a serious look.

"What do you mean, Remus? I'm fine!" Lily started to realize that something was not matching up.

"What do you mean you're fine? How dare you hurt your best friends like that! If this is your idea of a joke, it's not funny." Remus started to leave the room, Peter following.

"Remus. I… I'm so confused. What do you mean best friends… I don't remember them being my best friends."

Remus turned around. "You… you really don't remember?"

Lily shook her head. "I don't ever remember Potter and Black ever being my friends."

"Does Lily have amnesia?" Peter squeaked slightly. Remus gave a grim look to him, "I believe so. We have to find Sirius and James and tell them before things get too out of hand. We'll visit you later, Lily." The door shut behind him as he and Peter left the hospital wing, leaving Lily to her thoughts.

_Me? Potter? Black? Friends? It's hard to believe, but their reactions were so sincere, so real, that I don't think it's fake. Then what's fake, my memories or theirs?_ Lily lay, confused on the bed before drifting back to sleep, mind whirling with confusion.

~~~~~0~~~~~

_Lily… Lily…_

Lily heard the voice from her dream again. "Who are you?" She shouted.

_Lily… Lily…_

Lily ran towards the voice, but it seemed to get farther and farther until it faded away into the darkness. Lily did not dream anymore that night.

* * *

Chapter End

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! R&R about any mistakes I made or general comments!


	2. The Past and the Present

An Alternate Perspective

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters that are in Harry Potter. I do own the plot bunnies that roam around.

~~~~~0~~~~~

Chapter 2: The Past and the Present

~~~~~0~~~~~

It was the next day when Lily woke up to the sounds of the four Marauders peeking in the door. It was bright and early, and the nurse was busy in her office. They shuffled in quietly, knowing it wasn't visiting time, and handed her a diary. Lily slightly bristled at the fact that the Marauders knew and had her diary, but she shrugged it off. It was charmed and cursed shut in many ways that would be potentially dangerous to anyone who tried to open it without permission.

Seeing her look of discomfort, James said, "I promise that none of us looked. I mean, the last time we tried, it was… uncomfortable."

Lily sniggered, knowing exactly what happened. Upon their discovery that she had a diary during third year, they, of course, tried to get it to read for no apparent reason. After a couple of bribes of chocolate estimated worth at least 20 galleons, they finally got her diary, opened it to find a bunch of curses and hexes waiting for them. They were gone from class for the next few days.

They dumped it on her bed, and left as silently as they came in. Lily hesitated for a second. Nothing was making sense to her.

She quietly undid all the curses and hexes, and opened the book. It opened quietly as Lily remembered one of her entries.

_December 23__rd_

_ Bloody. James. Potter. Today he decided, since apparently they were making snow angels outside, that __I__ should be one. They charmed a pair of wings on me and made it snow wherever I went. Bloody cold too. But Christmas is approaching fast, and I need to wrap my presents for all of my friends (but not James Bloody Potter!)_

Lily flipped through her book to the same entry and read in shock at what was written in there. _Did I write that?_ It was exactly the way she would write it, but as Lily read her writing, she grew more and more surprised.

_December 23__rd_

_ Oh. My. God. James Potter today was so charming, and sweet to me that I swear my heart stopped. Today, he decided, since we were making snow angels outside, that I should be one. They charmed a pair of wings on me and made some beautiful snow drizzle around me (they charmed it to not be cold). Professor McGonagall was mad at us again for making a mess of the Great Hall with the snow I made, but I swear I saw a hidden smile. James also said that I was the most beautiful thing he saw. Well, he also knew I would curse him to high hell if he didn't after pranking me. Christmas is approaching fast and I need to wrap my presents for all my friends (especially James Potter!)_

Lily just stared at the diary entry. This was her diary, but the entries written on them were completely different reactions to different events. Lily flipped back to the beginning, where James did his first prank to her and when she started to hate him, which made him prank her more. She recalled the entry to be something like this.

_September 2__nd_

_ Dear first entry of my Diary, I'm at this magical school called Hogwarts. It's so amazing, the ghosts, the paintings, everything is so magical. Except this one boy named James Potter. He's magical, but downright ugly and mean. The first thing he did to me was to change the color of my hair or lime green. Luckily, a third year came by and helped me, but that boy is a git. Serverus is so much nicer._

It now read:

_September 2__nd_

_ Dear first entry of my Diary… I'm at this magical school called Hogwarts. It's so amazing, the ghosts, the paintings, everything is so magical. Today, this one boy was waving his wand around and made my hair lime green. When I came up to him, he apologized profusely, saying it was an accident. Somehow, I believed him, probably because I didn't know any magic myself, and learned his name was James Potter. He was actually a nice guy, though a little mischievous, and we became friends. Maybe I should take him to meet Serverus._

Lily closed her eyes to absorb the information. _Somehow… On that first day, James apologized to me, and we became friends instead. Is this a blessing, or a curse? Potions explosion, going to an alternate dimension, and I'm part of the Marauders. My past experiences tell me it's a bad thing, but…'_ Lily looked at her open diary, '_My alternate self seems happier._

Back in her own universe, Lily would only write about two things, hate, and James Potter. Always in the same entry. But in this universe, Lily realized, she was happier, she was more relaxed about things, and though she loathed to think this, seemed to have a crush on James Potter.

_That can't be so bad, can it?_ A voice in the back of her head said, but Lily shoved it into another corner and locked it up.

_Whether I can help it or not, I'm in this universe now._ Lily read her diary thoroughly, realizing the impact of one simple change could bring.

~~~~~0~~~~~

Hours later, sometime in the afternoon, she was finally cleared to leave. Lily thanked the nurse, feeling her diary in her pocket, and left for the Gryffindor common room. It was a weekend now, so students were milling about throughout the castle and on the grounds, enjoying their weekend. When she opened the common room, though, the Marauders were there, sitting by the fireplace, talking quietly together.

When she entered, Sirius leapt to his feet. "Lils!" He exclaimed as he came over to hug her. She tersely hugged him back, and Sirius pulled away and shook his head. "The Lily we knew would hate being called Lils, and would not let me hug her in a million years."

"Oh bug off, Sirius, she has amnesia, and you're not making it any better." James came up to her.

"Do you remember our names?"

Lily nodded, "James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter right?"

James smiled, a genuine smile. "That's right. I mean, I was scared that you would be like those people in those stories with amnesia. With no memory of themselves or others, and never getting it back."

Lily looked away for a second, realized how much James would be hurt if she didn't remember anything.

"All five of us make up," James added a attempted dramatic pause. "The Marauders! We are the terror of the school! We prank the unjust, and protect the innocents from the danger of the group of students known as 'Slytherin'. We figh—"

"Oh come off it James, it's not quite so grand as you're describing it, or just." Remus smiled. "But I do admit it is fun."

"We were just planning our next prank." James admitted, "And I always wanted to introduce ourselves like that."

Lily stared, unused to the attention of the Marauders and their antics when they were alone. She realized she could say no to being a Marauder, say no to everything her other self tried to build, and live like she did in her other life. But somewhere deep within her, she knew that she was curious to live like they did, to be friends with them, instead of the constant hate war they shared. But it didn't mean she was comfortable with it.

"What are we doing?" She asked.

"Now there's the Lily we know and love." Sirius put his arm around her shoulder, which she shrugged off, slightly uncomfortable by his touch and proximity.

"Nothing too extravagant or huge this time. Just a prank on a fellow Slytherin."

"Snape?"

"Snape? Why would we-- Oh, right." James gave a warning glance to Sirius.

"I mean, yeah, we could prank him, but, yeah."

"What Sirius is saying is that Snape isn't an easy target." James said, coming to Sirius' aid.

Lily narrowed her eyes slightly as she detected a bad cover-up. _I thought we were friends…_ Some hope within her sank.

Remus noticed her slight disappointment, and spoke up. "Lily, you have slight amnesia. If we told you every secret we shared together before you had it, you would be probably shocked, maybe horrified, and definitely confused about our actions and our reasons. It's in your best interest to not know until we tell you slowly," His face turned slightly grim, "You'll probably need a week or two to think it over."

Peter turned from his homework and said, "Is this a bad time, because I need help on my charms homework." James just laughed easily. "No problem, Pete," James moved over to explain why slurring could sometimes create a different spell.

Lily, sensing the conversation over, climbed back into her dorm room, and looked at her trunk and things. There was the gold necklace with a lily flower from James for her last birthday, a box of chocolates from Sirius, a good book from Remus, and more different chocolates and some prank items from Peter. Lily slipped the necklace on without thinking, hid her diary away where she always put it, and started to leave the room before she realized something.

Though hazy, she realized that she was remembering things that never happened in her world. James giving her a wrapped present in an unknown house, with the smiling faces of the rest of the Marauders around her. But the real memories started pounding back, she was at home, opening up gifts in her room from friends through owl mail, Petunia and her nasty boyfriend Vernon over, and her miserable she couldn't see anyone for Christmas.

Lily's head started to pound, the two conflicting memories fighting for dominance, and she fell on the floor, as memories and pictures started to rush through her head, some blending and mixing as they tried to establish themselves within her.

Lily only managed to crawl to her bed and collapse before her world became black.

~~~~0~~~~~

_Lily… Lily…_

Lily slowly opened her eyes. They were in her home, in her room. She was in her bed. She got out and went for the door, but it opened before she got there.

Lily gasped as she saw who entered.

"Hello, Lily." Said her clone as she entered the room and sat down in front of the door.

"Who, what, huh?" Lily stuttered as she looked at the person that looked exactly like her entered the room.

"I am the Lily of this universe." Her other self said, leaning against the door. "We are the same, and not the same."

Lily just stared at her other self.

"I don't know how you got to be here, but since you're here, I've been looking at your memories. Rather fascinating stuff, really. It's amazing how different you are from my world." She smiled at the still shocked Lily.

"Where are we?" Our Lily asked her first coherent question.

"In your dreams."

"Why am I remembering two sets of memories?"

"Because, my dear Lily," The other Lily smiled ironically at that statement, "Though you are in control of the body and mind, my soul is still here, thus, our souls are melding together."

Lily suddenly got a picture of the two of them joined at the hip, slowly melding together.

"Not quite like that. You are the spirit that possesses my body, but since our souls are ideally alike, sometimes they can't tell the difference and takes from the other soul.

The room started to disappear again.

"And so our first meeting comes to an end. I will see you in your dreams again, Lily." The voice faded as Lily was thrown into the darkness again.

~~~~0~~~~

End Chapter

~~~~0~~~~

This chapter in my opinion isn't as good as the first because I had to do some backstory on this universe's past, but oh well. The plot will start moving soon, with the Voldemort coming, Lily's girl friends, and another evil that lurks within the castle. I hope you enjoyed and R&R.


End file.
